Don't Tell Me Lies Just Say Goodbye
by BeautifulBrunette16
Summary: She loved him. Or at least, she thought she did. He actually did love her, but there was someone else that he wanted to be with. B/C N/V, a possible S/D later on, and maybe a bit more later on.


**Don't Tell Me Lies Just Say Goodbye.**

Blair Cornelia Waldorf- the "Queen B" of thte Upper East Side. She had it all- looks, atitude, power, money, and as of now, the guy. Manhattan's price, Nathaniel Archibald. Golden brown hair, glittering green eyes, Nate was the type of guy that could get a girl to fall haed over heels in a heartbeat. And lucky Blair had him all to herself. But yet, Nate and Blair both were keeping a secret from each other. Ever since losing her virginity to Chuck Bass in the back of his limo (think Victor/Victrola), and at her birthday party (think Seventeen Candles [? I think that's the name) Blair had been thinking. And as hard as she tried to push the thought out of her mind, no matter how much she tried to keep the feelings away, it was useless. She wasn't in love with Nate like she thought she was. Blair knew deep down, that she was in love with none other than the Manhattan's bad boy, Chuck Bass. Could Blair tell Nate this? Oh no. Though she was an "Ice Queen", Blair did have a heart. And she cared deeply for Nathaniel, too much to hurt him by telling him that she had fallen for his best friend. But little did Blair know, Nate had a small secret of his own...

"Nate, I really love you," she whispered in his ear as they lay in his bed. "I love you too baby," he whispered back. "I love you so much." Vanessa sat up, covering herself with the covers. "Then why can't we be together? I just don't get it. Look, I know Blair means a lot to you, but you said it yourself, you didn't think you were in love like you used to be with her. You just said you loved me. Why can't you just end things with her, so we can be happy together?" she said softly, closing her eyes for a moment. She refused to cry in front of him. She opened her eyes, tears brimming them. "Honestly Nate, sometimes I wonder if you truly love me," she said in almost a whisper. Nathaniel sighed, his head resting on the pillow. He closed his forest green eyes for a moment. He knew Vanessa was right, he had said all of that. Opening his eyes once more, he looked up at the woman that he truly loved. "Van," he began, "I love you, I do. But Blair... my dad... her mom..." he said, trying to figure out how to say it. "It's all just so complicated, I've explained it to you already before." He sat up, wiping away the tears that had formed. "We will figure this out, so that we can be together. But never doubt my love for you. That's something that will never change," he whispered, before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss, pulling her down on top of him. A soft moan came from her lips as the two made love once more, pushing all thoughts of Blair to the back of their minds.

Meanwhile...

Blair found herself walking into the Palace, up to Chuck's suite. She bit her plump, red-glossed lips, still somewhat nervous of what to say. The fact that she was even going to do this, going to tell Chuck that she was in love with him, it scared her. She was scared, for she knew she had fallen for the bad boy, the player, the one that had the power to crush her heart, and she had given him that power. She knocked on the door softly, awaiting for him to answer.

Chuck was sitting on his bed, head in his hands. He loved Blair, always had. But he couldn't tell her this. He couldn't let her know how he felt for may reasons, the main one being his best friend, Nate. Blair was his girlfriend, and no matter how much of a player Chuck was, he couldn't come inbetween them. Hearing the knock at his door, Chuck sighed. He wasn't in the mood for company whatsoever. As he opened the door, he was somewhat shocked to see Blair standing there. "Blair," he said softly, stepping aside so that she could come in. "Okay Chuck, I need to tell you something," she said, avoiding his gaze. She let out a shaky breath, she began. "Look, I've always thought of you as a friend, nothing more, nothing less. And until that night, in your limo... I didn't realize that I had been hiding my true feelings for you all this time. The truth is that I love you, Chuck Bass," she said, finally looking up at him. Heart pounding, she really couldn't believe she had just told him that.

Chuck stood there, in awe. Had Blair really just said she loved him? Or was this some kind of dream. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Blair... I meant what I said on your birthday. I liked you, but I think that like is something more. I'm in love with you Blair, and that's something that's not gonna change," he said softly. The fact that he, Chuck Bass, was standing there professing his love to someone, it scared the hell out of him, and shocked him all at once. He looked down, before letting his dark eyes come back up to lock with hers. But not even a second into gazing into her eyes, Blair took a step forward, letting her lips brush gently against his before kissing him passionately, letting her arms wrap around his neck. Chuck kissed her back, his arms wrapping around her neck as he took a step backwards towards the bed, laying her gently down against the bed, as Blair pulled him ontop. Sounds of lips and tongues being stimulated filled the room, and Blair leisurely opened her legs, her short, dark blue dress sliding up her thighs, up to her black thong. She threw her head back, Chuck's lips trailing down to her neck, and the two made love for the third time, their love for each other growing with each passing second.

As they lay there in the bed later, Blair's head on Chuck's chest, his arms wrapped around her, she let out a soft breath, wishing she could stay like this forever. Just then, Chuck's phone went off, signaling a text. He grabbed the phone and read the text, his face going slightly pale. Blair looked up at him, "What is it?", she asked, now concerned. "Nate. He's on his way over here right now," he said, his eyes locking with her now fear-filled ones.


End file.
